


I Got You.

by DropsOfJupiter13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfJupiter13/pseuds/DropsOfJupiter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a rewrite of Fix me.<br/>Name changes are done.<br/>Read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You.

\- Audrina Rae Teller.  
* 2-14-1987  
-Twenty one.  
-Sister of Jax Teller, and Thomas Teller  
-Daughter of John, and Gemma Teller.  
-Bleach blond hair, underside dyed black. Green eyes. C cups. Hour glass shape.  
5'5,  
-tattoos  
*A Mayhem tattoo which reads "Mayhem". Which is Arched over her belly button.  
*an anarchy symbol on her left thumb, ears stretched to a double zero.  
-this takes place when SOA aired. 2008 so Audrey would be twenty one.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Audrey laughed as she lifted her hands above her, feeling the wind catching her freshly manicured finger nails. She felt the motorcycle slow down and finally coming to a halt. She looked up at the small general store that sat on a outskirts of Charming. The bike shifted beneath her as Jax climbed off, and set his helmet on the set of the bike. Audrey following behind Jax as they entered the small general store.

"Jax, what are we doing here anyway?" Audrey gave a yell as a waltzed up and down through the isles. Her eyes stopping here and there at things she's never seen in any other store before. 

"Just getting a few minor necessities." He lifted her head over the small self, waving condoms around in front of Audrey's face. 

Audrey gave her green eyes a roll, and followed Jax as he wandered up to the front of the store to pay for his "Necessity". Leaning against the counter, quick reading through a random magazine, half ass eve's dropping on her brothers and the cashier who goes by Louise conversation.

"What the hell was that?" Louise said as she peered out the window, pointing over the hill as an explosion lit up the sky. 

This caused Jax and Audrey to look out the window. Their faces lit up by the bright flames which indeed came from the location of the warehouse owned by SAMCRO.   
"Shit!" Was said Together in unison as Audrey followed Jax out the door. Hoping on Jax's bike, Audrey gave Jax a pat on his bike giving him the okay. Jax peeled out and headed toward Charming, back to the homestead of Teller-Morrow automotive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey stayed at the clubhouse, in her own separate room. She worked the books for TM, following in the footsteps of her mother. She knew that she would end up with a Son, it was in her blood. Her mother always told her "Biker born, Biker bred", those words stuck with her. Running TM for Gemma wasn't nearly as hard as what she thought, just got boring sitting there all day. 

She watched as the tow truck returned from its outing sporting a beautiful car, with a deer sticking out the windshield. She chuckled to herself, leaning against the door frame she watched as the prospect began lowering the car down onto the lot. The prospect hadn't been there long, perhaps five months, she couldn't remember his name.

"Looks like you have your work cut out, hun." Audrey yelled from across the lot. She watched the prospect whip his head around, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do with it…" the prospect yelled back, shielding his eyes from the sun. Letting his eyes roll over Audrey's body, fixating on her tits. 

"Hold on." Audrey disappeared from the door, heading into the garage grabbing a chainsaw. She grabbed a pair for goggles, adjusting them to her face before proceeding toward the beamer. She gave the chain saw a few pulls, and it came to life. She revved the chain saw a few times, and began to cut through the deer.

The guys gathered around watching Audrey finish cutting off the back end of the deer. She turned off the chain saw, and climbed off the car. She sat the chain saw on the ground, pulling off the goggles, and tossing them to the side.

"Holy shit, Rae" Jax let out a laugh, his fingers pointing at her blood covered shoes. Then he place his hand on her shoulder "Get cleaned up, mom needs ya."

"I helped a brother out." She gave a faint smile at the prospect before feeling Jax give her a shove toward the clubhouse, so she could get cleaned up. She proceeded past the prospect "I never got your name" 

"It's Kip. Well.. the guys call me half-sack" Kip stumbled over his words, his eyes locking with Audrey's. He watched another smile form on her face before she continued on her way.

"Kip." His name rolled perfectly off her tongue as she made her way through the clubhouse. Entering her room, she ripped off her clothes and crawled in the shower.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't try anything funny." Jax poked his finger on half-sack's prospect patch. He watched as Half-sack try to form words but couldn't succeed. Jax held up his hand "I watched you watch her, man."

Half-sack felt his stomach sink, listening to Jax drill him about how nobody in the club would be good enough for Audrey. She was the princess of SAMCRO, not one to mess with. She was off limits, but Kip just couldn't get her off his mind. 

"Aye, lad. Don't mind Jax, he's just being a big brother, overprotective." Chibs placed his hand on Kip's shoulder. Chibs gave a slight glance at Kip out of a corner of his eye, following his gaze as Audrey appeared from the club house. He gave his head a stern shake "Brother, watch and learn." With that being said Chibs headed toward Audrey with a shit eating grin on his face. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JAX! What even happened at the clubhouse?" Audrey asked as she made her way to Jax, and Chibs. 

"Mayans torched it." Jax ran his hand over his face. He looked at Audrey and Chibs shocked facial expressions before continuing "they also took the niners M-4s."

"Holy shit… what are you guys gonna do" Audrey's eyes darting between the two sons standing before her. She crossed her arms growing impatient waiting for Jax to answer.

"Clay's gonna try and buy some time." Jax said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Niners already paid for them, brother" Chibs just gave his head a shake.

"Good luck, guys. I gotta meet mom" Audrey leaned up kissing Jax on the cheek, then kissed Chibs cheek "I'll see you guys later? Yeah?"

"Ill be here, love" Chibs smiled, returning the cheeky kiss.

"Sounds good. Bye guys!" Audrey gave a wave before heading to her wrangler and climbing up in the beast. Throwing the wrangler into drive she headed out of TM, glancing at Kip. She gave him a small wave as she pulled onto the road.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Audrey walked into the house shared between her mother and step father. She gave her keys a toss on the counter top, before heading to the refrigerator. Giving a quick glance through the refrigerator, her eyes landing on a bottle of water, and snagging it out. 

"MA!" Audrey gave a swift yell, before taking a sit at the table stationed in the dining room. She heard Gemma's heels clicking off the stairs as proceeded down them. The queen of SAMCRO appeared in the doorway, giving her daughter a small smile.

"Hey baby." Gemma pushed herself forward, placing a kiss on her daughters cheek. She adjusted her purse straps on her shoulder "I gotta go see Wendy, Jax hasn't gotten any doctor bills and she hasn't called him."

Audrey shook her head in disgust "such a junkie whore." Standing from her seat, and tossed her now empty bottle of water in the trash "I'll go with you, ma." Gemma gave Audrey a simple head nod as she walked out her Cadillac, both women got inside and headed toward Jax's house, where Wendy was stationed.

Audrey waited for the car to come to a complete stop before climbing out. She looked at the ground in utter disgust at how many newspapers were cluttered onto the driveway. Glancing over her shoulder to see Gemma at the front door, banged on it a few times. Audrey made her way to the back where the back door led into the kitchen.

"WENDY! You in there?" Audrey knocked on the door, still no answer. She looked to her right seeing a few trash cans, and climbed on top of them. Peering through the kitchen window Audrey let out a devasting gasp "Mom! Call an ambulance! Junkie whore overdosed!" She couldn't Believe what she was seeing, there was Wendy laying on the floor, blood and melted ice cream mixed in with one another.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax sat in the storage unit that his mother had full of all the things she couldn't and wouldn't fit in her home. He laughed looking through pictures of Audrey, and himself. Stumbling upon old report cards, and high achievement awards for Audrey, he had no clue why she stayed in Charming. He shoved a half smoked cigarette between his lips, and pulled out a yellow folder, reading the fine print "Original 3-15-1993." This caused Jax to lean back against the metal of the storage unit, ripping open the folder, in his hands laid a manifesto "Life and Death of SAMCRO. How the sons of anarchy lost their way. By John Thomas Teller".

Jax flipped through the pages, staring down at this manuscript. He was meant to find this, something about this made some sort of sense. He flicked his cigarette butt out onto the side walk, his phone began to vibrate, looking down seeing Audrey's name flash across the screen. Giving it a flip open, and before he said anything, he heard Audrey yell.

"It's Wendy, it's not good. She's being rushed to St. Thomas." The call ended, and Jax rushed to his bike.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey sat in the waiting room, her legs crossed one another. She began bouncing her foot in annoyance, each time the elevator pinged she looked to see if I was Jax. Finally the elevator opened and out walked the guys. She stood as quickly as she could, rushing to Jax.

"Wendy overdosed." Audrey watched Jax tense up.  
She cleared her throat "Mom and I found a bunch of matches, next to empty thumb bags." 

"Shit!" Jax said through gritted teeth, he clenched his fist. He looked at Clay, whose arm was draped over Gemma's shoulder.

"It's gotta be the Nords. Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago" Clay watched Jax's body language change when his eyes laid on the doctor walking toward them, Tara Grace Knowles.

"What the hell happened?" Jax's stared at Tara who thumbed through her clip board.

"When was the last time you seen your wife, Jax?" Tara questioned, looking up from her clipboard.

"It's been a while. We are going through a divorce." Jax spoke before questioning Tara "What about my kid?"

Tara let out a long sigh "Wendy's hands, and feet were covered in track marks." She shifted her position, and continued "toxicology reports aren't back, but we are assuming it's Crank. As for the baby, he's ten weeks premature, we had to do an emergency c-section."

Audrey shook her head, gripping onto Jax's hand "What else?"

"He had a congenital heart defeat, gastroschisis, a tear in his abdomen, gastro, and his early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD is probably…." Tara heard Gemma cut her off.

"The family flaw." Gemma's voice filled with sadness, as her hand instinctively went to the scar that was between her breasts. Tears filled in her eyes, thinking about the survival rate, and Thomas.

"It's is genetic, twenty percent chance of survival. I can take you to see him now" Tara glanced at the family, and the rest of the guys.

"Go with Tara. I have shit I have to do" Jax said as he stormed off, before he walked out the door he grabbed Half-sack "You stay here." With Jax's order in motion Half-sack proceeded back up the hallway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma paced the hallway as the surgery was being performed on Abel. She smiled at Half-sack who gently draped his hoodie across Audrey as she slept peacefully in one of the chairs. Her knees were pulled close to her chest. Half-sack took a seat across the way from Audrey, just staring at her. 

"This is the only time when she's not a pain in the ass." Gemma smirked taking a seat next to Half-sack. She waved her index finger at Audrey's sleeping body "I see the way you look at her, here and around the shop."

Half-sack felt his mouth drop, and rested his head in his hands "she's out of my league." He felt Gemma's hand rest on his back, turning his attention to her. Looking into Gemma's eyes "What am I going to do?"

"Kip, it can't hurt. I never let my babies give up." Gemma gave Half-sack a reassuring smile, and a gentle pat on the back. Her eyes darted as Tara came back down the corridor, watching her remove the mask from her face.

Audrey's eyes fluttered open, feeling the nudge of someone. Her eyes stopped on a smiling Kip, causing a smile to stretch across her face. She sat up glancing at Gemma, who was talking to Tara. As the conversation drew to an end, Tara walked off leaving the Biker queen, and Princess.

"Any good news?" Audrey said as Gemma sat across from her. She watched as her mother leaned back, letting out a long sigh.

"He made it. He made it." Gemma said over and over it. The day was coming to an end and Abel made it through that patch of woods, but he wasn't in the clear just yet. But he was a Teller, he was a fighter, and he would get through this.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back at the clubhouse, Audrey smirked seeing all the bikes in their place. She proceeded Into the clubhouse seeing the guys just hanging out. She took a seat at the bar, taking in a bottle of Guinness. She turned around again, her eyes locking on Chibs who was staring at her from across the room. A smirk rolled across her face as she patted the seat next to her. Watching Chibs stand up, and proceed over to her, she turned out to face the bar again. She felt Chibs near her, she turned looking up at him, he definitely had been drinking.

"What's up, Lass?" Chibs smiled at her, taking a seat next to her. He raised his glass, giving it a shake so Half-sack would know he needed a refill. He let his eyes trail across Audrey's body, and just smirked.

"I was just lonely, but I may call it a night" Audrey said as she placed her now empty beer bottle on the bar. 

Chibs let out a laugh "Ye? Lonely?" He let out another chuckle "Ye got every man in here willing to kiss ye arse" 

Audrey let out a laugh, and playfully punched Chibs in the arm "Don't talk like that." All she could do is smile at the Scotsman. 

"It's true, darling." Chibs smiled, draping his arm across Audrey's shoulders. He pulled her in close, smelling the her scent of warm vanilla. 

Audrey smiled, leaning her head against Chibs. She felt eyes on her and when she looked up there was Kip, watching the interaction between the two of them. She looked away, giving her attention to Chibs. 

"I am gonna head to bed after this joint" Audrey said as she lit the end of the joint up. She inhaled deeply, passing it to Chibs. Exhaling the smoke, and watching Chibs inhale then exhale slowly before handing the joint back to her. 

"Ye are such a party pooper." Chibs glanced at the clock as Audrey passed him the joint again "It is past ye bedtime, eh?" He inhaled again, holding the smoke in for a moment before passing it to Audrey, watch her snub out the roach.

"Yes it is" Audrey rose from her seat, pressed a quick kiss to Chibs cheek. She smiled, and began to walk away "I'll be down tomorrow for some real fun, darling." 

Chibs laughed and gave his head a shake "Aight, darling." He lit up a cigarette "I'm holding ye to it." He watched as Audrey's hips swung just right as she disappeared down the hall way. He headed back to his usually seat, receiving short glances from a very annoyed Half-sack.

Chibs smirked thinking about how bad it made Half-sack so jealous over someone he couldn't have. Someone like the princess of SAMCRO, Audrey didn't deserve a prospect, she deserved someone who would protect her, someone like himself or one of the patch ins. Gemma would see that Audrey would end up with a Son that would treat her right. And Audrey… she would be his perfect Old Lady, but would she? Or would she want someone younger. Chibs shook the thoughts away from his head, and felt his eyes grow heavy. He stood from his spot, proceeding down the hallway. 

He stopped at a door, placing his palm against the door, giving it a knock. He heard shuffling from the other side of the door, looking down at the jiggling door handle. As the door opened there stood Audrey, her hair pulled in a messy bun, a samcro shirt, and sleep shorts. She leaned against the door way, waiting for Chibs to say something. Since words wouldnt form, all he did was smile as he pushed himself in the room, shutting the door behind them. He placed his hands on Audrey's hips, pulling her into his body. Feeling her body against his, he reached up setting his hand against Audrey's face, caressing her soft cheek before gently pressing his lips to hers. Liquid courage that's all he needed, he pulled away and found himself walking out of Audrey's room, leaving her standing there with the door wide open. 

Audrey reached up, touching her lips as she shut her bedroom door. Did he just do what she thinks he did? Or was it all a dream? Audrey made her way back to her bed, replaying what just happened over a over in her head. Chibs was interested in her? Since when? Closing her eyes, she drifted into a slumber.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
